In the conventional technology, for buffering of an inertia measurement module of an unmanned aircraft, four vibration-attenuation cushions are disposed outside a housing of a control module thereof to form four fulcrums that support the housing of the whole control module. The structure of disposing the vibration-attenuation cushions outside the inertia measurement module for the unmanned aircraft has following drawbacks: (1) the vibration-attenuation cushions need be stalled on a platform, so that both the volume and weight of the whole control module are increased, which increases the invalid load of the aircraft and makes it inconvenient to be installed; (2) because the vibration-attenuation cushions are exposed outside, there is a probability that the vibration-attenuation cushions might be damaged, and this has an influence on the service life of the inertia measurement module for the unmanned aircraft; and (3) the buffering effect might be compromised by the main control connections.